Action and Consequence
by narutofreak09
Summary: All it takes is one bad day...Naruto and Ino's relationship takes a drastic turn, but for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is, by far, the longest fic I've dared post on here. It's sort of inspired by the first fic I've ever read on here, a NaruTen fic, which also happens to be the fic I judge everything I read and do by. I'm planning on making this at least 6 or 7 chapters long. Hope you'll stay along for the ride. Other than that, I'll just ask for critique, as that's the only way I'll know what I need to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own Naruto or any of its sequels or spin-offs. The plot however, I do lay claim to.**

"ANOTHER ROUND!" Ino's voice could be heard over the music playing in the bar. Which she was just barely aware of. The word was a blur. It's what tends to happen when you down 9 or 10 saucers of sake. "To us, and the ninja life!" A different voice, deeper than her own. It took her several seconds to register that fact. Oh that's right. Naruto is here. A giggle left her mouth when she saw him slam his saucer back on the table.

To say that today was shitty would be an understatement. She could feel it the second she stepped out of bed. To start with, her alarm clock didn't go off, so she was late, and on top of that, the heater was broken. So that meant a cold shower to start her day. It also appeared that she needed to go grocery shopping, a task which she has been putting off for days. So her breakfast consisted of a pack of instant ramen. Well her day started horrible, no way it could get worse, right? WRONG. She arrived at the hospital to find it understaffed, which meant double shifts that day. Not that she minded or anything, but she was stuck helping out in a complex operation for half that time.

After she got off she thought she would finally get some rest, only to end up being dragged to a late lunch by Sakura. Which of course turned into a shopping spree. Her feet were killing her by the time she got home. Where she found out the heater still wasn't fixed. And she still lacked food. So she took a (begrudgingly) cold shower, got dressed and decided to eat out today. At some point she ran into Naruto, who was having an equally shitty day, and somehow, they ended up here.

Where the closing bell was already sounding. Fuck that was fast. She wasn't ready to leave. Leaving meant going back to her shitty life. She just wasn't ready to deal with that. She was about to stand up and protest, when she felt someone's arm wrap around her midsection and tug her towards the exit. She tried to struggle, but the arms kept her firmly in place. "C'mon Ino-chan. Time to leave." Yup, that was Naruto's voice. How in Kami's name does he not sound bombed as hell? She'd have to ask him later. "Nuu! Narutoooo, I dun' wanna leave yet." "It's alright, I'll take you home." His voice sounded comforting, and she stopped struggling. They walked to her apartment in complete silence after that

"Ya know Narutooo. I never got to personally thank ya. Ya knoow, for saving th' world and all that." His chuckle was deep and somehow familiar. "It's alright Ino-chan. You don't need to." "But I waaant to." She stopped walking, stomped her foot, crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. It's something she used to do to get her way when she was a kid. "I'm not movin' till' you agree to let me thank youu." Naruto simply chuckled again. "Alright, alright Ino-chan. Let's just get you home." She continued walking with a smirk on her face, already knowing exactly what she was gonna do to him.

When she arrived at her apartment, she was adamant that he come in for a few seconds. She wanted to show him something. But instead of letting him wait in the living room, she brought him to her room. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be just a sec" she purred out. When she did come back, Naruto's reaction was absolutely priceless to her. It was that absolute picture of shock, lust and pure animal instinct. Oh yea, I should probably mention she come back with a towel draped around her waist. And just that. "W…wha….Ino-ch..?" She walked over to him and straddled him, putting a finger over his lips, effectively shutting him up mid-sentence. "Shhhh stud. This is my thank you. Now shut up and enjoy it."

With that, she kissed him, hard. And when he finally responded she guided his hands to her waist to undo the towel. As she deepened the kiss the towel fell from her midsection, confirming the blond boy's suspicion that Ino was really wearing JUST a towel. Just then Ino pushed him on his back, and get a little more comfortable in his lap. "Just sit back and relax stud. This night is All. About. You." At that point Naruto knew he was in for a long night


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just want to say thanks for the support. Hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own Naruto or any of its sequels, spin-offs or merchandise. The plot however, I do lay claim to.**

The sun hit Naruto directly in the face. And boy did he hate the sun right now. Although, come to think of it, it was precisely because of that that he picked an apartment where the window pointed to the west. And he never opened the curtains.

He also didn't own more than two pillows. Or a stuffed animal. So the warm plush thing pressed to his body also made no sense. So he opened his eyes. Which he also should've realized was a bad idea. The blinding flash of light that hit him made him close his eyes immediately.

He carefully reopened them, and took a look around. Purple curtains. And was that a purple teddy bear? The blankest were blue, so it wasn't like an explosion but…..and then the bra registered. Followed by the blurred pictures that were becoming clearer. Pictures of Asuma, Choji, Shikamaru and…Sasuke.

Which could only mean….And then he look down at the squishy thing moving against him. And he almost screamed. Almost. He just managed to regain control of himself.

And of course Ino chose THAT exact moment to wake up.

It took Ino about 3 seconds to register the person behind her, another 2 to notice something poking in her back, and about half a second to let out that ear-piercing scream she's so well-known for.

Naruto didn't know whether to cover his ears or her or her mouth. And that indecision cost him seconds, which meant the sounds continued, which meant his headache worsened, which worsened his indecision. Stupid endless loops. Eventually, Ino ran out of breathe. Naruto sighed in relief, but then he saw her take another deep breath. Not wanting to go through that ordeal again, he quickly pressed one of the pillows over her mouth.

"Alright Ino, listen very carefully. I'm gonna remove this pillow, but only if you promise not to scream, shriek or make any loud noises of any kind. Deal?" She nodded, and that was enough for him.

"You…you….what?" she managed to stutter out. "In a bit." He replied, rubbing his temples. "You got any aspirin. Or soda water. Or both?" She simply nodded in return, and pointed to the bathroom. There must be a medicine cabinet in there. That wouldn't have been a problem.

After taking a few aspirins, and a few seconds (read half an hour) to compose himself, Naruto walked into the kitchenette to find Ino sitting at the table, hands wrapped around mug, and a bottle of soda water on the table. He sits down and gratefully takes a sip of the soda.

Ino took the first stab at conversation. "Soooo…..yeah…" Well that failed. "Yeah…" was Naruto's reply. Ino sighed, then took a deep swig of whatever was in her mug. Coffee, Naruto guessed. "What happened?" she asked timidly. "I…I don't truthfully remember everything Ino. We were at the bar….and drinking. I remember that. Gods, how much did I drink?" "Everything's a blur after the sixth or seven drink." Ino whispered, the headache still affecting her.

"No…no, I remember at least ten drinks. And then closing bell. And I offered to escort you home…." "You REMEMBER all that? Doesn't being drunk as hell include killing hangovers and no memory of being drunk?" "Heheh. Yeah….about that..." Naruto comically scratched the back of his head,"…I don't get drunk so easy" "Ino pulled up a pokerface at that point, and Naruto honestly couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"So you had a clear head?"

"Sort of."

"And you knew what I was doing?"

"Well yes…"

"And you knew what you were doing?"

"Correct."

"And you chose not to stop me?"

"You were very….adamant." At that point Ino just let her head drop, and it hit the table with an audible 'THUMP.' "Why you? Of all the people in the village…it just had to be you?" The table somewhat muffled her voice, but Naruto still picked it up.

He just huffed at her comment. "Well excuse me if plain ol' Naruto disgusts you." She looked up at him, first in surprise, but then her face deadpanned again. "Just…..leave it alone, you don't get it."

"Yeah…I figured as much."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just saying I understand. You weren't exactly the first choice I would make if it came to this…"

"Oh, and who would you rather have then?" She looked at him as he was about to answer, but cut him off before he could. "Never mind, I know exactly who. God only knows why you're still so hell-bent on _her._"

"And you probably never will. Oh gods….Sakura is gonna kill me when I tell her."

Ino immediately perked up at hearing this. "What. You're actually planning on telling her?"

"Well yeah. How else am I gonna get her to forgive me?"

"No. Nonononono. Sakura can never find out about this. **Never**. Got that?"

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want people knowing what happened between you and dead last over here."

_I should probably explain. See even after the war, even though Naruto was practically worshipped in the Ninja world, civilians still feared him. Or the beast inside him. Some shit like that. Whatever, who cares. Anyway, moving on._

Ino let out a scream of frustration. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Nothing. Just stating the obvious is all."

"You…just….GRAAH." Ino made little strangling motions with her hand

"Oh don't try to deny it. I'm just a big embarrassment to some people. Dead weight. At least you have your shallowness to hide behind. What do I have?"

At this point Ino just stormed off to her bedroom.

"Yeah, real mature. Hide from reality."

Spoken too son apparently, as just a second later she reappeared and threw his clothes in his face.

"Get out, asshole. Get out of my place."

"….what?"

"I SAID **GET OUT.**" She screeched. That was so frightening it just froze Naruto in place. Ino, who had reached her limit, just pushed him towards the door.

"**OUT.**"

Naruto stepped outside, and Ino slammed the door behind him. Naruto heard the locks clicking, and just stood there puzzled. After a few minutes he put on his pants and knocked on Ino's door. No response. He knocked a bit harder, but the end result was the same.

Exhausted, Naruto threw up his hands in exasperation and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello dear fans. It is with great pleasure that I bring you chapter three of my latest fic. That sounded corny didn't it? Whatever, it's eleven at night anyway. So as I was saying, chapter three is up, and I want to thank you guys for all your love and support. pPlease make note, reviews inspire me! So without further ado, chapter three.**

**BTW, this entire chapter was written on a blackberry *waits for applause***

**PS: There's a good chance I might be updating my earlier fic soon. I dropped in during a period of writers block, but a recent bout of inspiration and un-lazyness. Not enough to redo the entire story, but enough to write a new chapter**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Kishimoto, Konami and any and all groups associated with Naruto. Only the plot is mine**_

"Naruto, as an operative in training I feel that you are well suited for this mission. Everything you need to know is in this scroll. Your target will be revealed on location. You are only permitted use or your tanto, shuriken and kunai and basic jutsu's. Good luck." Naruto took the file and left on his third week long mission of the month. His mesh uniform with black guards allowing for higher speeds and better ventilation. All part of the new ANBU uniform. He flashed through Konoha's forest, aiming to reach Tea village by sundown. He had a long week ahead of him, best have it over as soon as possible.

Even with his great speed he barely disturbed the surroundings. This was why solo missions were his favorite. He could let go and not worry about anyone else. Espevially not a certain blonde that was on his mind way too often nowadays.

The forest slowly became less dense, untill he reached a grassland. From there on, ot was only 5 hours walking to Tea. Greaaaat.

'Please please please don't let him be here.' That was the thought that resounded through Ino's mind as she turned the corner to the training fields tower. It had been over a month ago since Naruto left Ino's apartment. Since then they've been avoiding each other. Sort of. You can't really avoid someone if they're on constant week long missions...

Whatever, it was a lot quieter without Naruto around anyway.

The training ground came into view, and she saw the figures of 5, no 6 people. Maybe she was lucky. Just maybe.

"Hmphh. About time you showed up, troublesome woman." "Whatever Shika, let's just get started." She took her place between Chouji and Shika, staring dowm the other team. Kakashi raised his hand, three fingers extemded. He dropped one. Sasuke had that bored intense stare again. That one look where he just stand so relaxed it almost seems like he's bored, but then he gazes into yoour soul, and the intensity is eniugh to make you sceam.

Another finger dropped. Sai fidgeted in his place. Sakura pulled her glove tighter over her hand, her jaw clenching. Sakura is where Ino's gaze lingered, almost as is she was trying to tell her something.

The last inger dropped, and everyone scattered, the excersize having begun.

Being Naruto right now sucked. Why, you ask? Because as Naruto, you had to lie in the mud for 6 bloody hours, almost be eaten alive by ants, try and survive the hunger and sleep deprivation, only to find out that your target chose the other route. It's jist so fucking irritatimg, when tarhets to that. Don't they ever consider how their assassin feels?

Fuck subtlety, he was going to fucking nuke the escort. Maybe that would work off some frustration. Frustration that was caused by a certain blonde, blue-eyed bombshell, who just happened to be one of the hottest kunoichi in Konoha, arguably the entire shinobi forces.

No, he couldn't get distracted, not by her, not now.

He got up and shunshinned to the approximate location of the convoy.

"Sloppy Ino. You're distracted." Kakashi's voice wrung Ino from her thoughts. "Hai sensei." She threw a sloppy punch at the older man, over extending it by a few inches. Kakashi dodged to the side, grabbed her arm, twisted it around her back and pushed her to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Sakurai, Sai, you two should head for the Hokage Tower. Naruto should be back by now." Ino winced at the mention of Naruto. "Hai Kakasi-sensei. You guys coming too?" Sakura asked, more to Sasuke than anyone else. "Sorry, I have other duties to attend to." the raven haired boy replied. "Same." Chouji's voice.

"Oh, okay," the disappointment in her voice was too obvious. "What about you guys. Shika? Ino?" The blonde was wrecking her brain for an excuse, but couldn't come up with anything. Before she even had a chance to answer, however, Shikamaru did. "Sure, we'd be happy to. It'd be nice to talk to Naruto again."

Fuck, just what she **didn't **need.

A breeze blew through the forests just outside of Konoha. Nothing out of the ordinary. If one would pay more attention, however, they would notice that the breeze was blowing cross of the direction the winds of Konoha blew. They'd also notice a slight figure shift.

Said figure was hurrying his way back to Konoha. After a week-long mission filled with tense waiting and an anti-climatic kill, he needed the rest.

Seriously though, no one, ridiculous as they may be, can be killed as easy as that craftsman and his guards. Or maybe it was because those guards were under skilled.

It certainly wasn't because he was over skilled or anything. Naruto wasn't that arrogant.

He made his way over to the operator entrance. While not an Operator himself, he was enrolled in the ANBU training program. He could use the challenges. And the experience. And the pay. And the time away from the village.

Well, not that he **needed **that per se. But if Ino was gonna go around and act like he didn't exist, fine by him. Might as well make her job easier. Doesn't matter that she's been haunting his thoughts almost constantly for the last month.

Right after entering the gate at least 7 different checks were performed at the same time. They were done to ensure of his identity, mental and physical health, chakra levels. There were also checks for any seal or trace of foreign jutsu on his body. All in all, a boring process that no one wanted to do, but everyone had to.

After having finally been cleared, he moved on to the Hokage Tower for debrief.

The four shinobi were sitting in the main hall of the tower. Well, Shikamaru, Sai and Sakura were sitting. Ino was nervously pacing around, wondering how she could get herself out of this situation. She really, really didn't want to face Naruto.

The more she thought about it, the more she dreaded it. It was a good thing she was known to be hyperactive, otherwise she'd be subjected to a brutal questioning by Sakura.

The girl in question was playing with Shikamaru's hair. The boy had his head in the pinkette's lap. He'd probably decided that doing that would be a lot more comfortable than trying to sleep upright. That and/or the minor (_read major) _crush he had on the girl was influencing him again.

At some point Sakura had undone the knot in Shikamaru's hair and was now just playing with the silk-like strands. Ino sighed and wondered why Sakura was still chasing after the raven-haired Uchiha. She and Shika made a much cuter couple in Ino's opinion. Ino sighed. There wad just no convincing this girl.

As she looked at the two _(and undoubtedly picturing herself in that same position with Naruto, although she would deny it with her heart, life and soul if anyone ever discovered it), _she noticed Sai was grinning at her. She didn't notice when he looked up from his drawing _(apparantly he found the picture of Sakura and Shikamaru so serene he just had to capture it) _but his smile was uncomfortable. Mostly because she didn't know if he guessed what she was thinking, questioning her quietness or just smiling for the hell of it. Ino wasn't sure which one would be worse.

Just as she was about to ask him, Shizune walked into the main hall. She looked at the four of them. "Naruto is currently speaking with Lady Tsunade, but should be finished any second now. You can wait for him in front of the Hokage's office if you'd like."

Sakura woke Shikamaru from his slumber, who didn't really want to get up. Whether this was due to his lazyness or his comfortable position, we will never know. The four or them walked to Tsunade's office. Well more like, Sakura skipped, Shika moped, sort of, Sai walked in his usual Sai way, and Ino dragged her feet, dreading the meeting.

When they arrived at the giant twin doors, Sakura didn't want to wait anymore. She threw open the large doors and sprinted right in. Lucky for her Naruto and the Hokage had just finished.

Sakura near tackled Naruto, who was just able to hold his footing. He greeted all of them, and answered all their questions, asked his own, and told stories. The exaxt words were sort of a blur for Ino. She did remember at one point something about catching fish with a piece or grass.

Ino kept more to the back of the group. While she did this to avoid Naruto, it was also because her vision had become clouded and she barely understood a word of what anyone said. Keeping to the back focused less of the attention on her.

Instead, she stared at the window or the wall. Anything that didn't require any focus. When she saw the group leave, most likely because Naruto wanted ramen, a fact she picked up when she heard 'Ichiraku' tossed around a few times, she obediantly followed.

"...ng Ino? Ino? Inoooo. Earth to pig." "Huh? What?" Sakura sighed. "I was asking why you were so god-awefulle quiet. It isn't like you." "Oh that. The training session wore me out. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, forehead. "If you say so pig."

After years of rivalry the petty nicknames stuck as terms of endearment. It was something comforting to thre girls. In the ever-changing world of Shinobi, their nicknames were the one constant. Just don't go calling them that yourself. Tou're bound to end up with a concussion...if you're lucky.

If only Ino were right about exhaustion. They barely made it to the front gate before she collapsed. Mind you, this wasn't the typical 'I'm so fucking exhausted I'll just take a nap right here' collapse. No, this was more of a 'I tried but I just don't have the energy to and my brain just shut down' exhaustion. Literally, all Ino saw before she hit the floor was black. She heard even less than what she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome esteemed guests, readers and reviewers, to the fourth installment of what is beginning to be my favorite story to write. **

**That sounded tacky didn't it? Ah fuck it. Anyway like I was saying, this is chapter 4 of this story. Enjoy.**

**PS: did you see the hint I dropped at the beginning? No? Well then...I'll just spell it out. I want your reviews. Crave them. Your reviews are my writing-sustanence. So leave em. Do not starve me. Por favor. Sil vous plait. Please.**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to, own anything of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and any and all spin-offs, sequels, or related content. All rights go to Kishimoto and whomever the fuck else owns em. (Wait, can you curse in a disclaimer...Ehh fuck it, I just did) I do however, lay claim to the plot._

The noises were the first thing that roused her. The birds, the hustle in the outside corridors, that constant, annoying beeping that was starting to get on her nerves. But no matter how she reached out, she couldn't hit the snooze button.

Ino didn't want to open her eyes, mostly because the nightmare was still fresh in her memory. If you could call fainting in front of your friends a nightmare. Which she coincidentally did.

And the beeping continued. She eventually had enough and sat up. She looked around, trying to gather her bearings. The first thing that crossed her mind was that she was still dreaming. Why else would she be in a hospital room, right?

Then the alarm. Which wasn't an alarm. It was just one of those heart monitors. Thank god, she wasn't late for work or anything.

Wait...heart monitor? Why would she need a heart monitor. And why was she on an IV drip? And why was forehead waving a flashlight in her face. Why in kami's name did forehead just register now?

She quickly swatted Sakura's hand away. "What the hell was that for, billboard-brow?" "You were out a full 14 hours pig. I was just checking on you." "Well as you can see I'm perfectl..wait, 14 hours?" Sakura nodded and continued with her check-up.

"You hit your head pretty hard, that's probably why you were out so long. Everything else seems to be fine. Most likely you were just exhausted." Ino nodded.

"That would be my part. Shizune will be here soon to finish the check-up. I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time." Again, Ino just nodded.

"Well Ino, everything seems to be in order. We'll just take a blood samples for the lab, just to make sure everythings alright." Shizune's cheery tone only served to make Ino more nervous, if anything. She knew everything was fine. She just fainted from overexhaustion

Ino silenced the little voice in her head that told her she had been taking it easy these past few weeks, and that's she's undergone shopping a lot more rigouros than the spar that day.

The bloodwork would take at least a day to complete, so in the meantime Ino set out to do some shopping, just to calm her nerves.

As luck would have it, her favorite store was having a mid-summers half-off sale. In fact, the entire day turned out in her favor.

She got lunch for free, won a months supply of chocolate, got a free pass to the spa. Honestly, her week just couldn't get any better.

There's a reason people came up with the term "jinx"

"Well Ino, we got your results back, and everything seems to be in order..." Ino mentally sighed. She tuned out Shizune and started dreaming about that free spa day she won.

But Shizune was getting harder and harder to tune out.

"...els. Ino. Ino! Miss Yamanaka! Did you hear anything I said in the last two minutes?" "Yes, yes. Everythings fine, this and that." "Oh. So I see you missed the most important part then. Let me repeat myself then!"

At this Ino started to really pay attention. Shizune was never this forcefull. Never.

"Miss Ino Yamanaka, judging by our tests, you are at least 5 weeks pregnant."

"..."

Shizune's face was full of dissapointment. She expected more from the Yamanaka heiress. This, getting pregnant at such an age, not even in a stable relationship, barely able to support herself without her family's help. The hokage's assistant couldn't begin to phantom what was going through the young blonde's mind

Said blonde's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Pregnant? What did that mean for her, her family, her job, her relationships. What would her dad say if he found out. When he found out. And...Naruto. How would she tell him.

How would she kill him.

Because Naruto needed to die.

A single tear fell from Ino's eyes. The sight of Ino just broke Shizune's heart. So the medic wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok Ino. It's ok. Let it out." And Ino did. She cried her heart out.

After a few minutes the girl calmed down, and Shizune dared to continue. "Alright then. I'll schedule your next appointment. No one else has to know about this. Just you, me and the Hokage." Ino nodded, her eyes red from the tears. "Alright. Do you have an idea of who the father is?" Ino nodded again.

"Alright. It's best if you tell him then. He can come along next time, help you out with financial issues, etcetera, etcetera."

"Oh he'll be here alright." Ino's expression shifter, and the killing intent in the room rose ever so slightly, just enough to put Shizune on edge. "He'll be in this hospital, every bone in his body broken, I'll see to that."

With that, Ino walked out of the room, hellbent on finding Naruto.

"Don't over-extert yourself!" Shizune called after her, knowing full well there was nothing she could do to stop Ino.


End file.
